darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Little People
| image = | skin = Grey | hair = | universe = Human universe | bookuniverse = The Saga of Darren Shan | book appearance = | movie appearance = Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant }} are grey-skinned servants of Mr. Tiny and are corpses of the dead In the Books Little People are helpful around the Cirque du Freak and are often in their company. Mr. Tiny can sometimes give them tasks to do which they will do without answering back at all. Creation Little People are created by souls trapped into the Lake Of Souls, if they ever fish their old body out of it, they return to their orginal self..Every soul that goes to the Lake of Souls are considered damned for eternity. However, Mr. Tiny, Evanna and several other Little People work to get souls out of the Lake. Mr. Tiny makes the Little people from the souls of the deceased and damned. He lets them step into the pool of green liquid which becomes their blood and they start to dissolve into nothingness. Mr. Tiny then sucks up the green blood and the soul into a body of a Little Person. The process is incredibly painful. Description Little People have grey sewn-together skin. they have big green eyes that are placed on top of their head. The green in their eyes allow sight to be seen as a green tint. They have no nose and ears stitched underneath the skin on the sides of their heads. Their mouth is like a jagged cut and they have no eyelids so they sleep with their eyes open. They are also very short. Some have no tongue and can not speak at all, while some, like Harkat, can speak. Air on the Earth is poisonous to them so they have to wear surgical masks to keep them alive. More than half a day exposed to Earth's air will kill them. They also wear blue cloaks so that people do not see their true forms. Powers Little People usually have the power to communicate to each other and Mr. Tiny telepathically. Some are unable to though if they are considered unimportant or are only going to be around for a short period of time. They are also incredibly strong for their size. Known Little People *Harkat Mulds *Darren Shan In the Movie Little People in the movie are grey skinned servants of Mr. Tiny too but they are different from the book series. They help around at the Cirque du Freak as well. In the movie Harkat seems to be different that the other Little People. Harkat seems to be an outcast among the Little People. He appears as sad quite often where as the other little people only show feeling when Mr. Tiny leaves them. Creation Mr. Tiny uses the body of a recently soul that is damned to to the lake of souls and uses magic to transform the soul into a Little Person. He keeps the robes for them to wear in his suit. Description Little People seem to be more monster that human. They are grey or brown skinned but it is not patched. They have no visible ears and nose. They do not need surgical masks to breathe and they usually have their hoods down. Not like in the movie they are not dead souls that struck a deal with Desmond but are dead humans or Vampaneze, how you tell the difference is their eyes. The ones that were human have brown, blue, or green eyes that were from the human they once were but Vampaneze have purple eyes which you can very noticeably see against their skin. They act as if their dad is Desmond, like the book they can't talk. Known Little People *Harkat Mulds *Murlough(movie only) Appearances *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Category:Little People Category:Species